1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and methods for detecting and analyzing surface imperfections using ultrasonic techniques. More specifically, the invention relates to measurement of corrosion pits on the surfaces of metal tubulars within the boreholes of oil wells and subsequent analysis of ultrasonic echos using a rule-based artificial intelligence technique.
2. Related Art